


Draco Malfoy vs. The Dursleys

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddles, Cute Harry, Draco loves Harry, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Longtime crush, M/M, draco asks harry to hogsmeade, draco doesn't care about lucius, draco has blue hair, harry loves draco, mention of Lucius, punk draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Harry and Draco become a couple and Harry invites Draco to come to the Dursleys for the summer.





	Draco Malfoy vs. The Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, I love myself some fluffy Drarry. and Draco meeting the Dursleys.

“PoTTEr!”  
Harry freezes. He pushes his glasses up on his nose.  
It’s several months into sixth year. He turns around.  
Draco is staring at him with a smirk on his face. His hair is blue and it’s messy for once in his life.  
“Malfoy?” Harry asks curiously.  
“When did you dye your hair?” Harry asks.   
Draco strides toward him. He doesn’t answer.   
“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” he asks, surprising Harry.   
“Uh, um, sure?”   
Draco smiles, genuinely happy. “Meet me at 4:00 on May 3rd.” Harry nods, confused.   
It’s May 1st.  
‘I mean, I’m not complaining,’ he thinks.  
He’s fancied Draco since fourth year.   
Draco strides away, winking at Harry.   
The brunette heads back to the common room.  
//   
Harry doesn’t want to tell anyone about the date so he doesn’t.   
However, during lunch, he can hear Draco yelling at his “friends”.   
“It’s not ‘WRONG’ to be gay!” he yells. People are staring.   
“Draco, calm down,” Pansy is trying to coax him.   
“Your father might find out!”  
“FUCK HIM!” Draco screams.   
Pansy gasps.   
“It’s not wrong to be gay,” Draco repeats.   
“Yes it is, it’s not natural,” Goyle butts in.   
“Oh yeah? I bet you at least 50 people in this school are gay,” Draco challenges.   
“Draco, honey, calm down,” Pansy says.   
“No!” Draco yells.  
“And what’s your fucking problem with muggleborns? They are people too! Wizarding population would go down a lot without them!”   
“They don’t deserve magic!”   
“Look at Hermione Granger! She’s a muggleborn and the smartest witch in our year! Maybe the whole school!” Harry glances at Hermione. She is grinning broadly at Draco’s complements.  
Draco gets up and strides toward the Gryffindor table. He grabs the front of Harry robes and tugs him into a fierce kiss. Harry grasps him and wraps his arms around Draco.  
The former blonde pulls away.   
He stares fiercely at Pansy, as if daring her to say something. Harry flushes red and glances at his friends, who are gaping. Draco looks back at Harry.   
He kisses Harry again but breaks away quickly. “I have to go,” he says huskily. Harry lets go of him and he walks away, glancing back at Harry once. Harry blushes. He raises a hand to his lips, which are red from kissing. 

//   
May 3rd~

Harry adjusts his shirt, waiting for Draco. They haven’t talked since that day when Draco kissed him. In a few minutes Draco appears, wearing a black shirt and leather pants. The taller boy comes over to him.  
“Hi,” Harry says shyly.  
He’s not usually shy, but apparently Draco changes things. He rakes his eyes over Draco’s figure.   
He looks hot.   
Draco smirks and grasps Harry’s hand.   
“Hey, Potter,” he says.   
“It’s Harry.”  
“Hey, Harry.”   
Draco looks at him and kisses Harry again.  
Harry has been craving this ever since their first kiss. Harry runs his hands through Draco’s tufted blue hair.  
Draco smiles against the brunette’s lips.  
He pulls away moments later and laces his hand with Harry’s. Harry smiles at him.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Draco tells him.  
“Me too,” Harry replies and leans into Draco. Draco wraps an arm around him and they leave Hogwarts. Once they reach Hogsmeade Draco asks Harry,  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Can we go to the three broomsticks?”   
“Okay.”  
They walk along the streets. Harry wants to ask Draco something.  
“I know it’s kind of early in our relationship, but will you come with me over the summer?”  
“Fuck yeah babe.”  
Harry sighs happily. Draco kisses the top of his head. Draco runs his hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Your hair is softer than I thought it would be,” he observes. Harry chuckles and buries his face in Draco’s chest.   
They enter the shop a few moments later.  
People gawk when they see the two come in together, holding each other’s hands. Harry and Draco pointedly ignore them. When they emerge from the shop an hour later, they both look harassed and disheveled.  
People were questioning them like they were in charge and telling Draco that Harry shouldn’t be with him.   
They told Harry all the reasons why he should hate Draco but he ignored them and sat closer to Draco. Harry clung to Draco’s arm and looked shaken.  
“I fucking hate publicity,” Harry told Draco.  
“It’s terrible,” Draco agrees.   
Harry sighs.   
“Do you want to go back?” Draco questions him.  
“No. I want to stay.” Harry says firmly. “Just ignore them.”   
Draco plays with Harry’s hair and kisses him. Harry practically melts into Draco’s embrace.   
Draco breaks away when he needs breath. Harry clutches him.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Harry complains.   
He presses his face into Draco’s shoulder, inhaling his citrusy scent.  
He feels the boy place a hand on the small of his back.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go back?”  
The voice is gentle and soothing.  
Harry replies “yes,” and moves away from Draco. The couple moves on to Honeydukes.  
They walk in and ignore all the staring. Draco pulls him toward an wall of candy.  
“I should get you a blood-flavored lollipop,” Harry says.   
Draco shoves him lightly.   
“No way, Potter.”  
“Harry.”  
“Harry Potter.”  
Harry sighs and looked at the candy. He ends up buying a sugar quill and some chocolate.  
Draco buys a cockroach cluster that he plans on giving to Harry. He also gets a sugar quill and some gum.  
They leave the store and head back to Hogwarts. Harry is exhausted.  
He leans heavily against Draco who rubs his back softly.   
They reach Hogwarts relatively quickly and Harry pulls Draco up to his dormitory.  
“I can’t,” Draco says. “It’s not allowed.”  
“Fuck that,” Harry scoffs. He drags Draco into bed anyway. He pulls Draco closer and sticks his head into Draco’s chest. Draco laughs breathlessly and wraps his arms around Harry.   
They fall asleep tucked together lovingly.

// 

Harry wakes up and blinks, bleary-eyed.   
“Wake up, Harry!” Draco hisses.  
“Mmm?” Harry mumbles. Draco’s sharp face soon comes into sight.   
“We’ll be late!”   
Harry sits up sharply. “We have classes?”   
“It’s Monday!”   
Harry groans and grabs the first robes he sees.   
Draco is standing in front of the mirror, fastening his tie.  
Harry stands up and places his hand on Draco’s shoulder. He squeezes it.  
The two get ready quickly, and are still a few minutes late.  
Professor McGonagall is not very happy with them. 

//

After class, Draco sneaks up and pins Harry to the wall. He kisses Harry passionately. When they pull apart, Harry smiles widely at him and tugs on his blue hair. Draco scowls.  
And kisses him again.   
Harry tugs on his hair again.   
Draco bites his bottom lip lightly.   
Harry pulls away and hits Draco lightly.  
“Hey!”   
“You bit me!”  
“It was self defence.”  
“Yeah right.”   
Draco sighs and steps on Harry’s foot.   
“I hate you.”  
“Hate you too, love,” Draco replies softly.  
They end up standing together with Harry’s head on Draco’s chest, and Draco’s hand smoothing through Harry’s raven colored hair.   
“It doesn’t work, you know,” Harry says into Draco’s chest, his voice muffled.  
Draco grunts.   
“Does nothing tame your hair?”   
“Nope, and believe me, I’ve tried.”   
Draco laughs. Harry loves his laugh.   
“I love your laugh.”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, you devilish handsome wonder.”  
Harry wraps his legs around Draco’s waist.   
“I don’t have classes until later.”  
“Me neither.”  
Draco carries Harry back to his dorm.   
“Password?” He asks.   
“Harry loves Draco.”   
Harry blushes red. “That wasn’t my idea,” he says.   
Draco says the password and the painting swings open. He smirks at Harry.  
“Our password is actually ‘Draco loves Harry.’”   
Harry laughs as Draco goes red.   
Draco takes Harry up to his dorm and flops down on his bed. He starts kissing Harry’s neck. Harry giggles.  
“That tickles.”  
Draco looks up and kisses Harry on the lips, still above him. Harry smiles against his lips.

//

~June 10th~   
Draco and Harry get off the train. Draco squeezes Harry’s hand. The boy has gone pale.   
“T-There they are,” Harry stutters. Draco looks at him, concerned.  
“You never stutter,” Draco says.   
Harry glances at him and grips his hand harder. They walk over to the beastly family.   
“Who is this?!” a red faced man spits. Draco scowls at them.  
“This is them?” he murmurs into Harry’s ear. Harry nods.   
Draco scoffs. “Who are you?”  
Vernon sticks his chest out. “Vernon Dursley.”  
“And you’ve been treating him like shit for fifteen years?”   
Vernon hesitates. He shrugs, confused. Then he seems to think about it more and nods.  
Draco walks over to him calmly and slaps him in the face. Harry is standing there, his mouth gaping open.   
Draco walks back to Harry and slings an arm around his shoulders.   
“Are we going, or what?”

//

Vernon Dursley is livid.  
His nephew has brought home his boyfriend, a sassy rich blue haired teenager.   
This will definitely bring them attention from the neighbors.   
However, Harry looks happy with him.  
Vernon hates to see Harry happy.   
Plus, the brat’s boyfriend slapped him in the face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighs and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder.   
Harry looks at him lovingly.   
Draco smirks. The fat boy has been staying away from them as if they are a disease. It’s funny to watch.   
The pig boy has so far been caught gaping at them cuddling together, as if homosexuality is a disease. Draco thinks it’s hilarious. Harry doesn’t know what to think.  
Harry wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders. Draco sighs in content.   
“You spend the whole summer in this hell hole?” Draco asks.  
“Sometimes. Usually I spend the last few weeks with the Weasleys.”   
“Your uncle is an arsehole.”   
“Yep.”  
“But you have me now.”  
“I have you.”   
Draco kisses him passionately. Harry kisses him back happily. Draco pushes him back onto the bed.   
Harry pulls away for a moment, question in his eyes.  
Draco nods and begins kissing his neck. Harry lets him.

//  
They lay down on the bed, Harry tucked into Draco’s loving embrace.   
Draco pulls the covers over them. Harry presses his face into Draco’s chest. Draco kisses the top of his head. 

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> any constructive criticism?


End file.
